


Kitten Tales

by beren



Series: Kitten Tales [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's never been normal and has prided himself on that, but his heritage is actually a bit more exotic than he usually lets on. Getting drunk at a party, which Evan and Stéphane are also attending, turns out to be problematic in the short term, with rather significant consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fluff Friday and it's actually smuff (that's fluff and smut for anyone who's confused ;)). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [category: threesome/moresome](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20threesome/moresome), [fandom: ice skating rps](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20ice%20skating%20rps), [ficfest: fluff friday](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20fluff%20friday), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [pairing: is - johnny w/evan l/stephane l](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20is%20-%20johnny%20w/evan%20l/stephane%20l), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
---|---  
  
  


  
****

[♥Fluff Friday♥](http://fyredancer.livejournal.com/758757.html)

****   


Johnny stared at himself in the mirror and swore loudly; this was so not what he needed. Just after he had done it, he realised cursing was probably not the best idea, since he wasn't actually alone in his hotel room. This was why he didn't get drunk at parties and why he didn't sleep with Stéphane or Evan, especially not at the same time.

"Johnny are you okay?" Stéphane called to him from the other room and his ears twitched as he heard the sound of another sleepy human waking up as well.

About all he had to be thankful for was the fact he had been awake first.

"Fine," he said and hoped it sounded at least normal enough to put off his currently more sentient lover.

His voice was all off, but then that was to be expected given his current state. Opening his mouth, he checked to see how far the transformation had gone and there they were; little pointed fangs in his upper and lower jaw. They went with the soft brown kitten ears, the eyes with their vertical pupils, the claws that came out of the tips of his fingers and toes if he flexed his hands and feet just so and the lovely long, brown tail that was neatly attached to the base of his spine. His tail twitched as he glared at himself in the mirror; he could not believe he had been so stupid.

Years he had been avoiding Evan and Stéphane, years! He had known what would happen if he slept with either of them and now he had gone and slept with both of them. Ever since his mom had sat him down as a teenager and explained why Evan and Stéphane were like catnip to him he had trained himself not to react to them. For him and Stéphane it had meant they were firm friends with him secretly pining for more, for him and Evan it had pushed a wedge between them. Now he was stuck.

His kind had lived alongside humans for millennia; in ancient Egypt they had been worshiped as gods, in medieval Europe they had been persecuted as demons, but they had always been there. He had the power to turn into several different sizes of cat at will, from a large golden leopard to a small, beautiful house cat, but his half form was more of a problem. Half forms were to do with one thing and one thing only; mates and mating. Once he was mated he would be able to attain the form at will, but until then it was simply being thrust upon him.

Of course Johnny's life couldn't have been simple; he couldn't have found his perfectly matched human like his mom had with his dad, oh no, he had to find two, two who really only did it for him as a pair. Threes were not unheard of with his kind; it was all about genetics after all, but usually the threes were female/female/male or female/male/male, not same sex all the way. This time they had really done it too; he was in full mating form and there was no easy way to get rid of it. He could lock himself in the bathroom and scream at the other two until they went away, but he was pretty sure Stéphane wouldn't let that happen even if he could scare Evan off. The only way he was getting back to human form was to banish both the other men from the room and wait it out, or indulge in more sex and fulfil the mating bond.

Why oh why he had ever let himself get so drunk at a party that Stéphane and Evan were both attending was a question he was going to be asking himself for a long time.

"Johnny," Stéphane's voice was right outside the door now, "are you sure everything is okay?"

"Is he freaking out over last night?" he heard Evan ask very quietly at a level he would not have been able to hear if he had been human.

"I do not know, mon ami," Stéphane replied, equally as quietly; "I hope not, because I believe we have been building up to this for some time."

"Yeah," Evan agreed without sounding remotely distressed about the situation.

Johnny was more than a little surprised at how calm both men seemed to be about the whole thing. Threesomes weren't exactly something he had thought were in either of the skaters' repertoire.

"I'm coming out," he said, trying to sound as normal as possible, but in this form his vocal chords weren't quite the same, so it was a little odd, "but you have to promise not to freak."

"Why would we freak?" Evan asked, loudly this time.

"Just promise," Johnny said, feeling incredibly vulnerable, and not because he was naked.

There was a hurried, whispered conversation that he decided not to listen to.

"We promise," Stéphane said simply and Johnny prayed it would be true.

Heart in his mouth, he reached for the lock on the door and turned it, ever so slowly taking the door handle and twisting it until the latch went click. He opened the door slowly, keeping his head down and watching for Stéphane and Evan's reactions through his eye lashes, ready to slam the door closed again if it looked bad.

"Johnny, what the..?" Evan got as far as saying and Johnny felt his tail twitch in response. "Fuck ... how..?" was Evan's less than coherent response to that.

Stéphane was just staring at him. His ears moved, taking the optimal position so he could hear every sound from both the other men, but apart from that he just stood there. When Stéphane stepped towards him, hand slowly lifting, he almost stepped back, but he held his ground as Stéphane ever so gently touched the tip of one of his ears. He couldn't help the fact that it flicked out of the way; it was an automatic reaction, but he felt the touch reverberate through his whole body.

"They are real," Stéphane said, the sound of wonder in his voice.

"Completely," Johnny replied in little more than a whisper.

"Johnny, you're..." Evan began to say.

"Not quite human," Johnny finished for him, feeling very awkward.

Evan blinked at that.

"Actually I was going to say 'beautiful'," Evan replied, sounding a little awed.

"Oh," was all Johnny could think to say to that.

He really didn't know what to do, but at least neither of his companions were freaking out, which was good.

"Mon ami," Stéphane said, looking him over without seeming to be remotely embarrassed about it, "this was not expected, yes?"

"Oh it was expected," Johnny replied, mentally kicking himself again, "only I've been avoiding it successfully for nearly ten years."

That just made Stéphane looked confused and when Stéphane was confused he liked to find answers, so Johnny was not overly surprised when his hand was grabbed and he was led over to the bed and pushed to sit on it. They were all naked, but neither Evan nor Stéphane seemed to be taking any notice of that, so Johnny decided to ignore it as well.

"I feel there is a story you wish to tell us," Stéphane said simply and sat down on one side of him.

When Evan sat down on the other, Johnny decided that he had no choice: he had to explain everything.

"Okay," he said slowly, picking up the end of his tail and playing with it, "this is really me; I didn't get bitten or anything like that, I was born this way. We've had many names over the centuries, but I suppose now you'd just call us cat people."

"So your mom, dad and brother are like you too?" Evan asked before he could say anymore.

"Only Mom," Johnny said, trying to decide what to tell them first; "Dad and Boz are human."

He felt really strange about the next admission, but it wasn't as if he could avoid it.

"Most of my kind are female," he said and looked hard at Evan, daring him to say something about that; "boys are rare, which is why we usually end up with humans. Most often girl children breed true, but boys are as human as their fathers. It scared the crap out of my mom when I turned myself into a kitten at two years old."

"I can only imagine," was Stéphane's comment on that.

He managed to conjure up a smile for that response.

"You can become a cat?" Evan asked and dragged him back to the point in hand.

Johnny nodded.

"Several different ones usually," he replied, fluffing the end of his tail with his fingers, "but I can't show you because I'm stuck like this at the moment."

The unspoken why hung in the air between them.

"This is my mating form," Johnny said eventually, after coming up empty for another way to explain it.

"You end up like this every time you have sex?" Evan asked, sounding a little shocked.

"No," Johnny replied quickly; "it's only partially to do with sex."

Stéphane was observing him in a very worrying manner at that.

"This is because you had sex with us," Stéphane said and sounded perfectly sure of himself.

There wasn't anything else Johnny could do, so he nodded. Evan appeared very confused, but then Evan didn't know him as well as Stéphane did.

"We're sensitive to things like smell and pheromones and," he paused, not sure how the other two would take his next revelation, "auras."

"Auras?" Stéphane sounded as if that might be a step too far.

"They're just energy fields," Johnny said with a shrug, "but I can sense them. You should be in the room when Evan and Zhenya are near each other, it's like world war three."

"I believe we may all sense them when that happens," Stéphane said and Evan shifted uncomfortably.

It was nice not to be the one under scrutiny for a moment, even if it did only last a few seconds, so Johnny enjoyed it while it went on.

"You were saying about auras," Evan prodded far too soon for Johnny's liking.

"During puberty our senses get sharper," he began again, a little reluctantly, "and by about sixteen they're on full; they allow us to find a mate. Because we're not human, to breed with one requires a very careful match and an alignment of our energies to theirs. We're designed to seek out that match and form that bond."

Even Evan was keeping up now.

"We are both matches to you?" Stéphane asked, just to make sure.

Johnny felt awkward again.

"You could say that," he replied with a nod; "separately you make every part of me stand up and take notice, together you kind of blow my mind. The first time we were all in the same place after I matured I had to lock myself in a hotel room under a cold shower for three hours."

Stéphane frowned a little, clearly thinking.

"If I am thinking of the correct time," Stéphane said after a moment, "did you not win that competition?"

That made Johnny smile just a little.

"There are a few advantages in wanting to impress prospective mates," he said, blushing gently.

It was somewhat embarrassing to admit how at the mercy of his hormones he had been.

"Why didn't you say something?" Evan asked and Johnny could see the shadow of all the things they have ever said about each other in Evan's eyes.

"We were kids," Johnny pointed out, "and competitors, from different sides of the world. I didn't want to mess with anyone's life, so I trained myself not to react. I always figured there would be time later, but then things got out of hand between you and me and I wanted the friendship with Stéphane far too much to fuck it up by mentioning my problem."

"I do not think it is such a problem," Stéphane said and sounded very sure of himself.

Johnny had to look at his friend for a while to make sure he had heard right.

"I was beginning to despair I was not being obvious enough," Stéphane told him simply; "I had resigned my heart to being rejected; now I know why, I feel much better."

It seemed Stéphane was not in the mood to mince his words.

"Stéphane," Johnny said, wanting to be absolutely clear; "I'm part cat."

"I like cats," was the unwavering response.

Well that was one obstacle out of the way, but the whole thing was a package deal and there was the problem of Evan to think about. When he turned to find out how Evan was reacting, he found that Evan was staring firmly at his tail, which he realised was twitching in his grasp thanks to his agitation. Evan seemed positively fascinated and almost looked like he was going to reach out and touch.

"Hands off the tail unless you're serious," was what Johnny said, not sure he could deal with Evan touching right at that moment.

Evan snapped out of his daze and looked a little taken aback.

"Why would you choose two men," Evan asked in a tone that suggested retaliation for Johnny's slightly harsh words; "it's not like kids would even be possible."

"Um, yeah," was all Johnny could say to that, because he wasn't actually sure about that.

When he had said males of his species were rare he had really meant it; he was one of only three living examples. One of the others was in his seventies, the second was in his mid-thirties and they were both straight. When he had realised he was gay Johnny had wondered the same thing Evan had and so he'd done some research and he had found a single reference to an all male pairing that had mentioned his equivalent gaining the correct equipment for long enough to produce offspring and then losing it again when it was no longer needed. The problem was the source had been vague and quite possibly complete crap, so he had no idea if there was any chance it was true or not.

"I didn't choose my biology," Johnny said, regathering himself; "it just is and you two happen to push all my buttons. I am stuck like this until my instincts get what they want or you two go away and I wait it out until it wears off."

"And which do you want to happen?"

The fact that it was Evan that asked rather shocked him; he might have expected that question from Stéphane, but he had honestly expected Evan to hear the explanation, get up, get dressed and leave. He knew Evan well enough to know that Evan was unlikely to out his entire race, but he was also aware he had no right to expect anything else.

His head told him to ask both Stéphane and Evan to leave, but he opened his mouth and couldn't say it.

"Um," was as far as he got.

The whole concept of the three of them together was so complicated it made his head hurt, but not thinking about it put his heart in equal pain.

"Well I know which I wish to happen," Stéphane said, quite unhelpfully, even as he smiled at him and then Evan. "It would be not easy, I think, but none of us was ever made for easy."

The way Stéphane said it made it sound so straight forward.

"We don't even like each other," Johnny said, indicating himself and Evan.

It wasn't quite true on his part, but Evan definitely was not his number one fan.

"Pish," Stéphane said with a dismissive gesture; "you have been seeking each other's attention for years and I do not see either of you running away from this screaming loudly. You have made yourselves believe you dislike the other because it is easier."

"But what about you two?" Johnny protested, because he knew where his needs lay, but there were three of them in the situation.

"I wasn't that drunk last night," Evan said and surprised him again.

For a few moments he sat there just absorbing that as he realised the two other men were not leaving.

"This isn't something that can be undone," Johnny felt he had to point out; "if we did this there'd be no going back. Once the bond is made I can't have sex with anyone else, ever, and if one of you cheated I'd probably go psycho on your ass."

It was only fair that he made everything very, very clear.

"I also do not take well to cheating," Stéphane said as if Johnny's speech did not bother him at all.

"But you can't turn into a leopard and eat people," Johnny pointed out.

That didn't seem to faze Stéphane either if the smile the other skater gave him was anything to go by. Evan, on the other hand, was clearly considering the point.

"How do you feel about kids?" Evan asked in a mental leap that had Johnny trying to catch up. "Having your own, I mean, via adoption or surrogacy or something?"

For a moment Johnny wondered if he had stepped into a parallel dimension, but it seemed Evan was serious.

"I've always thought I'd be the eccentric uncle to Boz's kids," he said honestly; "I never really thought I'd get the chance to have a family of my own. I love kids though."

"Me too," Stéphane said with a big smile.

Something about Evan relaxed then and Johnny was a little startled when Evan reached out and touched his tail, stroking it gently.

"Evan," he said in warning, because his tail was incredibly sensitive to touch and at the moment all signals were going one way.

"What," Evan said in a completely innocent tone; "you're a cat aren't you and cats like being stroked."

Johnny's mind conjured up a rather vivid mental image of exactly how he would have liked to be being stroked, but his logical mind managed to flick back on quite quickly.

"Do you have any idea how complicated this will be," he asked even as he shivered a little at Evan's touch; "not least of which because you make out you're straight."

"I decided on straight because I couldn't have you," Evan said simply.

"But," Johnny said as his brain tried to come up with sensible objections.

"Johnny," Stéphane said, grabbing his chin and making him turn his head; "for once, mon amor, shut up."

Then Stéphane kissed him so he didn't even have a chance to make a comeback to that. He only had so much will power and, given the fact that he was in full mating form which was specifically designed for this very action, his resistance died and he kissed back. The previous night was a little vague in his memory, given the alcohol involved, but he did remember it being hot and heavy, but Stéphane's kiss was more sweet and loving.

Evan moved in from the other side so that Johnny could feel the other man's body heat on his skin and then began kissing up his neck and Johnny couldn't help it, he kind of melted in to both of them.

"Oh god, someone fuck me now," he said as they tag teamed him with their kisses.

The lube and condoms were still on the dresser from the previous night and Evan was the closest, so after a little while longer of what Johnny decided was the pair of them trying to drive him insane, Evan moved away to grab the supplies. He wasn't really expecting to hear Evan swear as Stéphane continued to distract him and he looked round to see what was going on.

"We used all the condoms," Evan said, holding up the empty box and appearing forlorn.

Johnny realised that the previous night had to have been even hotter and heavier than he remembered.

"Don't need them," he said, doing his best to put his thoughts in some semblance of order.

The glance that was exchanged between Stéphane and Evan was interesting to say the least.

"If any of us had anything I'd know," he insisted, perfectly sure of himself; "it would be in our auras. We're all perfectly healthy. Now get back over here before I have to come get you."

There were very good reasons for safe sex, but right then Johnny wanted as little between himself and his lovers as possible and that included latex. He would have accepted it if Evan or Stéphane had insisted, but since they were out of condoms, so much the better. He knew exactly how he wanted this to go and it didn't have a whole lot to do with sensible sexual practices.

"Get on the bed," he said to Stéphane and smiled a wicked smile.

Stéphane being Stéphane did as he was told and lay down on his back in the middle of the bed and Johnny climbed on after him, coming to rest straddled over Stéphane's legs. He loved the smell of sex and in his half cat form the scent was even more prevalent and he definitely wanted to know what it tasted like as well. Very deliberately sticking his ass in the air, he leant down and licked a stripe up Stéphane's cock. His taste buds hummed with the taste of Stéphane and he loved it.

"Evan," he said, looking over his shoulder as he prepared to enjoy Stéphane some more, "which bit of fuck me now did you not get?"

Evan was still standing there with the empty box in his hand, but perked up at that point. Johnny went back to using his tongue and mouth on Stéphane, who seemed to appreciate it if the noises he was making were any indication, and the bed dipped as Evan moved in behind him. Evan, the bastard, decided to play with the base of his tail first, and it seemed Evan had very good instincts, because it turned out to be an incredible arousing sensation. Johnny had to work very hard to remember what he was supposed to be doing, although Stéphane appeared to appreciate it when he moaned around his cock.

They had had quite a bit of sex the previous night, so, when Evan finally decided to get on with it, Johnny did not need much prep and with very little more than a liberal application of lube, Evan was pushing into him. He did have to stop what he was doing to Stéphane to get used to that and he braced himself on all fours as Evan slowly opened him and went deep with the first thrust. Evan was not exactly lacking on the cock front; he was a big boy all around it seemed, but after a couple of deep breaths and reminding his body that he knew how to do this really well, Johnny felt himself adjusting. As Evan began to obey his very clear instructions, half pulling out and pushing back in, Johnny set his mind back to Stéphane. He was not letting anyone be left out; it would not be fair.

As Evan moved inside him and he mouthed Stéphane's cock, he could feel everything coming into line, everything coming right, but it wasn't quite enough. Stéphane and Evan needed to be equal; it was the only way Johnny could make it balance in his head and hence in his energies. Sex should have been enough, any sex, but he'd never been normal in anything else and so he didn't even try in this. After several minutes of what would normally have been mind blowing sex, he knew he had to take it to the next level.

"Need," he said, pulling off of Stéphane and then gasping as Evan pushed deep into him, "both."

He knew he wasn't exactly being coherent, but it was difficult to concentrate with Evan sliding forcefully past his prostrate. Evan was either an incredibly fast learner or he hadn't decided on straight immediately, because he was just too good at gay sex and, unlike the previous night, Johnny was with it enough to realise just how good.

"Both how?" Evan asked, pausing while buried within him.

It felt so damn good he almost purred.

"In me," he replied, doing his best to make his brain work, "now."

"Have you ever done this before, mon amor?" Stéphane asked, gently touching his face.

Johnny shook his head; this was taking far too long, they shouldn't have been talking they should have been doing.

"Tried with toys once," he said, hoping that would make Stéphane and Evan get on with it.

He had some very vivid wank fantasies about his lovers, always had had and he had experimented once or twice to see if what was in his head was physically possible.

"Oh god," Evan said, groaning; clearly the mental image of him with toys did it for Evan.

Making a mental note of the possibilities that brought up, he pulled forward a little, away from Evan to give him the hint. He hated the feeling when Evan pulled out; he felt so empty, but this was going to take careful arranging.

"How shall we do this?" Stéphane asked, sitting up slightly.

When Johnny glanced at Evan it became clear they were both waiting for his lead, so he happily took charge.

"Evan, lie down," he instructed, forming one of his favourite mental fantasies, "spread your legs."

Evan did as he was told and Stéphane moved out of the way and just waited off to the side. This was going to take flexibility and control, but they were figure skaters, Johnny was sure they could manage. Standing on the bed, Johnny moved over Evan, back to him and, while Evan held his tail out of the way, carefully lowered himself back onto Evan's cock, at which point he could not stop the low rumbling noise that came out of his throat; it felt so good.

"Our kitten purrs," Evan said, but it was a rather breathy comment, so Johnny thought they were probably on an even footing when it came to being just about in control.

Evan's arms came up to hold him as he slowly laid back against Evan's chest and for a few moments he just let himself adjust to the new position. He could feel himself aligning with Evan, body and spirit and it made his heart beat faster. Now he needed Stéphane and he held out his hand.

"What do I do?" Stéphane asked simply, clearly new to this idea.

"Fingers first," Johnny said, because no matter how much he wanted it, he knew he needed a little more loosening before he could take all of Stéphane as well as Evan; "lots of lube."

He was pretty sure he didn't need to explain any more than that and he closed his eyes and did his very best to relax as Stéphane leaned over to pick up the bottle of lube and then came back to rest between his spread legs. When his second lover slowly pushed in one finger beside Evan's cock, both he and Evan moaned and he breathed through the familiar burn of being stretched further. Taking two cocks was not going to be comfortable, he was well aware of that, but he wanted it so damn much he didn't care. Lying there, spread wide open with both his lovers inside him is what he desired more than anything else and he just made his body obey as Stéphane slowly stretched him.

"Now," he said eventually, soon after Stéphane had managed to force a third finger into him beside Evan's cock, "need ... now."

He really wasn't very coherent, but Stéphane did not argue and Johnny opened his eyes just in time to see Stéphane lubing up his own cock. When Stéphane moved in, lining up his cock and slowly forcing the head into Johnny alongside Evan, it hurt. It burned and pulled and Johnny breathed hard through his nose, unable to completely stop the sounds of displeasure, but it seemed Stéphane knew enough not to pull out again and his lover just paused.

"Fuck," Evan said quietly from behind him.

It had to be quite a squeeze and Johnny could only imagine what it felt like from Evan and Stéphane's point of views.

Willing his body to comply, Johnny made himself relax further; he was good with pain, he ignored it every day on the ice and he forced himself to deal with this one as well. The fact that it was Evan and Stéphane made all the difference; for them he could do everything and he could feel the tantalising sensation of total alignment moving closer and closer.

"More," he said in a breathless whisper.

Slowly and carefully Stéphane began to move again, pushing into him and his body opened up. It felt so bad and so incredibly good at the same time and his body really didn't know how to react. Neither Stéphane nor Evan could go very deep in their current position, but they were both in him and Johnny felt his mind and body quailing at it. He was theirs; he could feel it in every cell in his body as they claimed him and it was everything he had ever dreamed it would be.

"Yours," he mumbled quietly, "make me yours."

Johnny had had sex plenty of times, but nothing like this, nothing that felt like so much more than the coming together of bodies. He whimpered as Stéphane very gently began to rock forward and back, but his body complied, allowing the movement that ever so slowly began to grow. Beneath him he could feel Evan trembling just a little, holding them both in place as Stéphane provided the extra friction.

He could sense them both on the physical and metaphysical and his own energies were morphing and changing to match what he felt. It was the most wonderful feeling and it mixed with the pleasure/pain combination of his physical body to basically blow his mind.

"Stéphane," Evan said in a desperate voice after what seemed to Johnny like an eternity of incredible sensations, "I'm gonna ..."

"Bien," was Stéphane's simple and equally fraught reply.

"Oh fuck," Evan said only moments later and bucked up underneath him, pushing further into him and Johnny felt Evan come via his body and his energies.

Stéphane's reaction was very similar from above, only the swearing sounded much more romantic in a mixture of French and German, and the moment Stéphane came, Johnny felt everything click into place. His strung out body was irrelevant as he connected with his lovers on a whole other level and he cried out, feeling something inside him, which was not physical, release. It was like finding home after being abandoned for too many years and it made him lose all track of the real world.

"Johnny," Stéphane's gentle coaxing finally brought him back and he opened his eyes to look directly into his lover's.

He was no longer on Evan, he was on his side on the bed, but Evan was still behind him, holding him and Stéphane was still in front. He felt sore and exhausted and he just blinked at Stéphane, slowly gathering his scattered wits back together.

"Do you wish?" Stéphane asked quietly and Johnny felt a very careful touch on his still hard cock.

He hadn't even realised he was still aroused; his body and mind were too confused, but he moaned quietly at the touch.

"Ssh," Evan whispered in his ear as he whimpered, "we've got you."

And then Evan and Stéphane began touching him again, slowly and gently and with the most incredible care. Evan played with his ears and his tail and ran those big hands over his back and thighs as Stéphane kissed him and stroked his previously neglected cock. He could not move, could barely respond, let along reciprocate, but his lovers just kept going, bringing him finally to an orgasm that made his whole body shake.

They were all sweaty and sticky, but when Evan pulled the blanket up over all three of them, Johnny couldn't bring himself to care. He was safe, he was warm and he could feel the bond between them all thrumming through his body. Even as Stéphane and Evan had a quiet conversation, Johnny slipped into sleep and let his body and mind recover from what they had all just done.

====

Johnny walked around his apartment and Pledged things even though he knew they didn't need cleaning, because he'd already done them three times. He did not like being home. It had felt all wrong to see Stéphane onto his flight and then catch his own while leaving Evan standing in the airport, and it felt wrong to be in his own apartment. He hadn't even called his mother yet to tell her the exciting news because, frankly he did not want to burst out crying on the phone. He was not supposed to be this weak; he was supposed to be strong and in control and capable of not falling apart because his mates weren't right there.

His mom had always told him how wonderful the first few days after she had completed the bond with his dad had been, but of course they had not had to fly off to different parts of the world. Even changing into his house cat form and wandering around the apartment, rubbing the furniture with his chin and reaffirming it was his hadn't helped. In fact it might have made it worse.

For once he actually had a couple of days free, but all he could see was days of emptiness trying to eat him up. If Evan or Stéphane had not had places to be and people to see he would have tried to stay with them, but they were both busy people and it hadn't been an option. He honestly felt like crawling into bed, curling up in a ball and not getting out again.

When there was a knock at the door, he almost couldn't summon up the will to answer it, but he was not quite that far gone. Putting down the polish and cloth, he padded towards the door, slowly at first, but gradually getting faster. Something urged him on, but he wasn't quite sure what; it was just a nice change to the depression he could feel closing in. He all but wrenched the door off its hinges in his race to open it and his heart literally burst with joy at who he found on the other side.

Stéphane beamed at him and stepped into his apartment, kissing him very gently, and was closely followed by Evan.

"Pack a bag, mon Petit Chat," Stéphane said, stroking his cheek, "you are coming to Japan."

Part of Johnny was jumping for joy, especially when Evan held up the tickets and then kissed him as well, but another part was trying to work out the logistics.

"What, how?" was about as sensible as he managed to be.

He had seen Stéphane go for his flight; his mate was supposed to have been on a plane to the other side of the world by now.

"I could not board," Stéphane said as if reading his mind; "I find I cannot go without you and since I cannot break my appointment, you must come too."

It was said with such confidence and surety that Johnny didn't even think of objecting.

"I told Yuki to get me a few days off," Evan said with a shrug when Johnny looked to his other mate for an explanation. "If you think I'm letting you two loose in Japan to get into trouble on your own, you're insane."

"We wouldn't get in trouble," Johnny felt the need to defend himself and Stéphane, but he wasn't trying overly hard. "Much," he added when Evan gave him a very steady stare.

He'd gone from depressed to blissfully happy in a little under a minute and he realised he was bouncing on the spot.

"Packing," he said as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing; "how long do I have?"

"We made sure there was plenty of time," Stéphane said with a smile, "but you had better start now."

Johnny nodded and mentally began going through his wardrobe and what he would need, but he felt the need to lean forward and peck both his mates on the cheek first before he dashed off.

"Help yourself to stuff in the kitchen," he said as he disappeared into his room.

He had barely unpacked from his last trip yet and his cases were still sitting on the bedroom floor. He was just about to dive into his wardrobe when he remembered what else he needed to do.

"I haven't called my mom yet," he said, putting his head back round his bedroom door.

Stéphane had just picked up his duster and can of Pledge and gave him a very significant look; they both knew what his fanatical cleaning meant. He smiled a little sheepishly.

"You can call her from the airport," Evan said in a very practical way; "they'll be plenty of time once we're checked in."

That was true, he hadn't thought of that, so he disappeared back into his room.

He was going to Japan; he grinned to himself. Not only that, but he was going to Japan with Stéphane and Evan; it was just about perfect. Humming to himself he wondered if this counted as a honeymoon.

**The End**


End file.
